


Strangely Beautiful

by MsYukari



Series: Memories From Before [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Holidays, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Lesbian Vampires, Making Love, Memories From Before One Shot, Memories From Before series, Mixed vampire mythology, Non-graphic lovemaking, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sequel, Series, Slow Dancing, Tenderness, Time Skips, True Blood References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, this is another sequel one shot to my story Memories From Before and it's part 3 in the Memories From Before series. It's highly recommended you read both Memories From Before and Scarlet Kiss before you read this story. This story is split up into two sections showing how much time has gone by.





	Strangely Beautiful

Joan sat at her desk at Wentworth and looked at the time. She'd been anxious all day and what was going on at the prison wasn't helping. She used her mouse to click on the CCTV and watched the camera feeds. She switched over to one that showed Bea Smith in the slot. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Smith was still the Top Dog and despite her attempts at rebellion, as was her recent reason to incite a riot, she was still a good Top Dog. Better than Franky Doyle during her time here, or what she'd heard of Jacs Holt. Vera had told her many stories of the Holt woman and while it made Joan a little irritated with how Vera was treated, it made her all the more grateful that she molded Vera into the kind of officer she is today.

Vera was at home since she had the day off and Joan saw a text from her. She smiled at the message.

_Only a few more hours. Try not to give Smith too hard of a time._

_I can't guarantee I won't. She needs to learn her place, Vera._

_You have to admit that she's been better._

_That's a matter of opinion, but I suppose it could be worse._

_Are you going tell her that she's “the property of Wentworth”?_

_Are you sure you didn't develop mind reading when I turned you?_

_I'll take that as a yes. Lol_

_Ha. I'll see you later._ ;-)

Joan smirked and put her phone into her pocket. She looked at the camera feed of Smith and saw her flip off the camera. She sighed and left her office. When she got to the slot, she nodded at the officer nearby and looked through the window of the door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

“Here we are again, Smith,” she said softly.

“I see I got your attention,” Bea said and smiled wryly.

Joan tilted her head. “Why do you keep insisting on trying to gain power, Smith? I've told you countless times over the years: you don't run this prison, I do.”

“You've made things a lot harder on the women,” she said angrily.

“That's because they need structure. Why do you not understand that?”

“I do... however, we're still human.”

Joan's lips twitched. Human. Yes, they were all human. Some of them more like animals than humans. But often that's how many humans were, like animals. With the exception of a few, Shayne and his wife, and her beloved Vera before she became a vampire, it was very hard for Joan to find much remorse for the human women in here.

Aaron often reminded her of human decency and compassion, but she saw horrible things on a regular basis, and she herself did some questionable things for the greater good. However, she was a vampire and this made her very different from her human counterparts. It was instinctual for her to be a predator of some kind.

“Yes... you are. I know you'll be in here for a long time and you're bored, but perhaps you should try to be a better example for the women, hmm? If you can do that, we'll be better able to work together. So, instead of showing me an obscene gesture on the camera, why don't you think about what you can do and maybe I'll give you an airing.”

Joan turned to leave and stopped when she heard what Bea said next.

“I've heard rumors about you, ya know? Why you haven't aged. Some unexplained behavior others have seen. But what I can't figure out is why you're able to be here during the day...”

Joan's lips twitched and she slowly turned towards her and took a few steps. She stood close to Bea and looked down at her.

“The rumors have been greatly exaggerated, I assure you. You shouldn't believe everything you hear,” she said softly.

Joan leaned down and whispered in her ear. “It's a myth that we can't go out in the sun. I would be more careful with how you treat me from now on, Smith. I might just have to take you where prying eyes can't see... and have you for a snack.”

Bea's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. “You fuckin' freak.”

Joan smirked. “Hmm... I'll take that to mean you're game. Be careful what you wish for.”

Bea stared incredulously. “What are you even--? I would never!”

“You may not have a choice if I'm hungry. Just remember you're the property of Wentworth and this is my prison. Enjoy the rest of your time in the slot,” she said and smiled as she closed the door. She stared at Bea who glared at her and she walked away.

Joan smirked as she strut down the corridor. She would never do what she suggested to Smith, but it was tempting. She imagined the fear in her eyes if she were to feed off of her. That would definitely change how Smith interacted with her if she was too afraid to ever cross her again. Food for thought... even if Vera might get irritated with her.

Joan was walking back towards her office and she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She ignored it and walked into her office and began to work through paperwork. She felt her leg vibrate again and she twitched her lips and answered the phone.

“Yes?” She answered tersely.

She paused and listened for a few minutes before her eyes widened.

“Right now? But... this isn't the date that she--”

Joan paused and listened and started grabbing her things and her coat.

“All right. Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can. Have you called--?”

Joan put on her coat. “Okay, so you did. I'll meet you all there soon.”

She left the prison quickly and sped down the street in her car until she arrived at the hospital. When she walked inside, she urgently asked the information desk where she needed to go.

Joan saw Vera standing outside the delivery room with Aaron and Vincent. Five years after Shayne and Julie got married and they were finally having a baby. She walked up and placed her hand on Vera's shoulder.

“Where's Shayne?”

Vera turned around and looked up and at her. “He's in the delivery room with Julie. He's really worried.”

Joan nodded a little anxiously and could hear the quick breathing and panting, the talking between Shayne, Julie, the nurses, and doctor.

“You're worried too,” Vera said softly.

Joan looked down at her. “I'm always worried. It's so hard on the body.”

“Women have been doing it for years, Joan. She's strong,” she said and held Joan's hand. “Want to go for a walk?”

Vera and Joan walked through the corridors of the hospital and ended up in a cafe. She nervously tapped her fingernails against a table as they sat down until Vera placed her hand over hers.

“Have you eaten today?”

Joan gave her a mischievous look and winked and Vera blushed. “I didn't mean _that_... you know what I meant.”

Joan gave a small smile. “I did... have you? You know it would be bad if you hadn't as you're still young, and I wouldn't want--”

“Yes! Yes, I ate! I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't come here without having fed. Why do you think I'd do this?” Vera asked a little irritated.

Joan sighed. “Because you've done it before. I'm just glad you've exercised good judgment.” She could feel irritation from Vera and then a feeling of embarrassment. Vera blushed at her and she raised her eyebrow.

“You're right... I haven't always been doing that, but I would never put them in any danger,” she said quietly.

Joan squeezed her hand and kissed it. “I know, my darling. I know you'd never deliberately hurt them. You're so very sensitive to these things, much more than I ever was.”

Vera nodded. “You've been a very good teacher over the years, and Aaron has helped too. As your progeny, it's taken some getting used to you having... control over me in some ways.”

Joan knew that this was often a discussion of contention between them as time went on. As Vera's Maker, she could order Vera to do anything she wanted and Vera would have to do it for as long as she was with her.

Joan stroked her hand. “If you don't want my dominion over you as your Maker... you could always ask me to release you,” she said softly.

Vera looked into her eyes and Joan could feel shame coming from her. “I-I don't mean that... it's just something that I've had to get used to. It's not like you control my life... it's just if you feel something is needed, you'll order me to do it or not do it.”

Joan nodded and squeezed her hand. “It's my responsibility to you as your Maker, just like it's Aaron's responsibility to me. I would never order you to do something if it wasn't in your best interest. I know I'm controlling at times, but I don't use my authority as your Maker to do that. I know how frustrating that can be as a progeny. Believe me when I say that I only use my authority to stop you from doing something you'll regret,” she said gently.

Vera smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. “I know... I do know that. I'd never want you to release me. I know we already had a bond before you turned me... but our bond is stronger now. I know we wouldn't lose that, but I have your blood that flows through me and I would never want to sever that. I love you, Joan,” she said softly.

Joan took her hand and pulled her up, lacing her fingers with hers and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you too.”

They both walked around the hospital and discussed their day. Joan told her about her conversation with Bea and Vera rolled her eyes which made Joan chuckle softly.

When they arrived back near the delivery room, they sat next to Aaron and Vincent. Vera held her hand and Joan felt the nervous energy from Vera. It was tense in the waiting area and she stood up and paced for a while. Finally Vera grabbed her and held her, pulling her back down into a chair.

“It'll be okay. Stop pacing so much,” she said and rubbed Joan's arms.

Aaron stood up with Vincent and Aaron began hopping back and forth on his feet. Joan furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips in irritation.

“While we're waiting, we're going to get ice cream. Would you ladies like anything?” Aaron asked.

“She's having a baby and you want--”

“Chocolate chip cookie dough.”

Joan stared a little surprised at her. “You want ice cream?”

Vera shrugged. “I'm nervous and they're getting it... why not?”

Joan scowled a little. She handed Aaron a few dollars and mumbled, “Mint chocolate chip.”

Aaron grinned at her and grabbed Vincent's hand and began swinging it in a rather exaggerated motion as they walked away. Vincent turned his head back at them and mouthed, “Help.”

Joan and Vera smirked at them. She was pleased that Aaron and Vincent had stayed together. Aaron was always happy, but there was a deep sadness and loneliness he felt and she knew that Vincent helped fill that hole in his heart.

Vera rested her head against her shoulder and Joan kissed her forehead. “They've been in there for so long. I hope everything is okay,” she said quietly.

“It will be. Shayne would have come out and told us if anything was wrong,” Vera said gently.

She held Joan's hand and traced her wedding ring on her finger, and began tracing Joan's long elegant fingers and palm. She sighed softly as Vera kept doing that and closed her eyes. She opened them and jolted when she heard a loud scream and then a baby crying. She stood up quickly and Vera still kept holding her hand and squeezed it.

They waited for a while before a tired but happy looking Shayne walked out in blue scrubs and smiled gently at them, holding a small wrapped bundle in his arms.

Joan smiled and stared at the small baby and she could feel Vera's excitement and wonder, her happiness at this new addition. She looked down and saw Vera's eyes starting to tear up and she looked back at Shayne who gestured towards her, and handed her the baby.

She was careful and gentle as she held the child in her arms, and gently supported the head. She smiled softly and gently stroked the head and soft cheeks. The baby looked so much like Shayne when he was born. The baby wrapped its tiny fingers around hers and she looked up at Shayne.

“What's the name?”

“Say hello to Amelia Joan Butler,” he said and smiled.

Joan stared at him a little wide eyed. “Y-you named her after me?”

He nodded and reached up to stroke the baby's hair. “We did. Julie and I discussed it for a while and decided on that.”

“But you could have chosen so many other names...” She said softly and he wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at his daughter.

“I could have... but you're my family. The closest thing to family I'll ever have other than Julie and Amelia. You and Aunty Vera both, and Aaron and Vincent. But you, Aunty Joan... she is named after you because you mean a lot to me. She's named after her strong and intelligent Aunty.”

She teared up and looked into his kind smile and gentle eyes and she smiled tremendously.

“Thank you...” She whispered and looked down at Amelia.

“What did I miss?” Aaron called out. She looked behind her and Shayne walked over to greet Aaron and Vincent and she watched their excited reactions and Aaron smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to the baby and began speaking softly.

“You're so young and innocent,” she said and smiled gently as the baby girl squeezed her finger. “Amelia, you'll have to get used to your Aunty's cynicism. My view on humanity has wavered, but you're an exception to that, just like your parents. Someday you'll grow into a beautiful young woman. I can't promise it'll always be easy. There will be trials and hardships you face in your life, but there will be good times too, and Aunty Vera and I will always be here to help you along the way. Hopefully by then the world will be a better place. Your Grandmother Jianna would have loved you very much,” she said softly and stroked Amelia's cheek.

Vera touched her back and looked at her and the baby. “She's beautiful and she seems to be looking right at you.”

Joan smiled at Vera. “He named her after me... her middle name is Joan. Amelia Joan Butler.”

Vera held the baby now and she smiled at her and kissed Amelia's forehead. “I know... I heard. I think that's very sweet.”

Joan watched Vera talk softly and coo at Amelia and she was amused as she watched Shayne gently take Amelia to show Aaron and Vincent.

Joan thought about her critical view of humanity. How sick and cruel they were to each other. How incredibly selfish and full of malice. She was not a perfect being... but she knew that there were many things that needed to be corrected in life. She looked at Vera, and Shayne and the baby in his arms as he handed her over to Aaron, and then looked towards the delivery room where Julie was resting. She looked back at Amelia as Shayne carried her into the delivery room to meet with her mother again.

Joan felt Vera's hand slip into hers again and she smiled at Joan and raised up on her toes to kiss her. Joan smiled at her and they walked over to a window and looked outside. She felt a tap on her shoulder and Aaron handed them their slightly melted ice cream and she smirked. They sat down and ate it in a corner away from the others and Vera reached up and took the bobby pins and hair tie out, loosening the bun. Joan closed her eyes and sighed as her hair fell to her shoulders. Vera gently ran her fingers through it.

“Thank you,” Joan said and smiled at her.

Vera kept stroking her hair and she caressed Joan's cheek. “What are you thinking about?”

Joan's eyes and face relaxed as Vera's knuckles brushed her cheek and jaw. She took Vera's hand and held it between hers.

“I was just thinking that the women at the prison and a few of the other officers were making me have an even darker view on humanity. It's become harder to feel like I can relate to them.”

“I was once human... you fell in love with me,” Vera said softly, a little confused.

“I know. You were different for so many reasons, not just because we're bonded together. You made me feel a little more human again and as a vampire, I feel a lot more. What we feel together makes me happy. I just have a hard time feeling compassion for humans.”

Vera nodded. “It gets harder for me too, but there are still so many good people, Joan. There is so much good in the world... you have to remember those so you don't become too jaded.”

Joan sighed. “I've been jaded for a very long time, Vera. Far before you came into my life, but you did show me that life can be different. You showed me how to love again. And... this baby, Amelia, I already feel a bond forming just in the small time I held her. It was just like when I held Shayne as a baby. This is the type of love I can better understand, but it was missing for so long...”

“Do you mean maternally?”

Joan looked into her eyes. “I'm unsure what it is. What I do know, is that I love Shayne and his wife, and when I held Amelia, I felt a strong need to protect her from all the sick people... all of the evil in the world. I don't want any harm to come to her or Shayne and Julie... or anyone who is close to me,” she said quietly.

Vera squeezed her hand. “I don't want that to happen either. So, I suppose you could say that you want to protect your human family and your vampire family?”

Joan furrowed her eyebrows. She'd never thought of it that way. “Yes... I want to protect both. Everyone here is my family.”

Vera kissed her hand. “I want to protect everyone too... including you.”

Joan leaned forward and kissed her softly. “I know. We should be going home soon.”

 

* * *

 

**Eight years later...**

 

Vera was helping Julie cook dinner on Christmas Eve and Shayne was playing basketball outside with Aaron and Vincent. She smiled at the three men playing in their shorts and t-shirts.

They were at Shayne and Julie's house and while she didn't cook often unless the family was over, she gladly wanted to help Julie today. Joan normally was the cook, but this time she told Joan to relax and enjoy herself. She walked out with a plate of cookies and saw Joan in between two small children as she read a book to them. She wore the same infinity necklace that Vera gave to her 23 years ago.

Amelia was 8-years-old now and she looked so much like her parents, but especially Shayne. Joan often told her that she looked a little like Jianna. On the other side was a young boy who was 6-years-old and he looked a little more like his mother so he had slightly lighter skin and lighter brown hair and blue eyes. His name is Gabriel, and he went by Gabe for short. The little boy smiled as Joan read _The Wizard of Oz_ and she did all the voices for them.

Gabe and Amelia laughed a little as she read to them and Joan looked up at Vera and smiled warmly at her. Vera placed down the plate of cookies and the kids immediately reached forward and started eating them.

“What do you say to your Aunty?” Joan asked sternly.

They blushed and looked up. “Thank you, Aunty Vera.”

She smiled. “You're welcome.”

The kids moved to another part of the living room and were talking and playing and Vera watched them and smiled. She felt a hand grab hers and pull her back and she found herself sitting on Joan's lap and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Hi there,” Vera said and smiled.

Joan caressed her back down to her waist. “Do you think you could take a small break?”

“I suppose I could. I hear Shayne in the kitchen now and he's helping Julie.”

Vera could feel happy and mischievous feelings from Joan. She kissed Vera softly on the mouth and wrapped her arms around her.

“And what do you want for Christmas?” Joan asked playfully in a quiet voice.

Vera leaned down and kissed behind her ear and along her neck. She could feel Joan shiver and she smiled.

“I think you know,” she whispered. Joan looked into her eyes and reached down to squeeze her butt.

“I'd like it if you could tell me,” Joan said softly.

Vera leaned down again and whispered in her ear and blushed at Joan who lifted a brow and smiled slowly.

“I think that can be arranged...” She said and winked.

Vera blushed even more and then felt Joan kiss her cheek and after a few hours they were all seated during dinner.

The children were excited about Christmas and talking about Santa Claus, reindeer, and presents. Vera observed Joan who looked rather amused by the discussion and she talked with them about _A Christmas Carol_ and Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, the three Christmas ghosts, and Tiny Tim.

Vera had seen Joan quite animated while reading to them from _The Wizard of Oz_ , and the children were enraptured by her story. Vera smiled since Joan could recite almost the entire novella of _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens and she was able to tell it in such a way to make it sound spooky, exciting, and heartfelt.

It was moments like these that Vera could see that there was so much more to who Joan was as a person. She was someone who felt awkward around young children but as time went by, she developed her own special relationship with Gabe and Amelia and often talked about how smart they both were. Joan was determined to introduce them to fencing, classical music, and classic literature. Gabe was too young to appreciate it now, but Vera could already see the influence Joan had on Amelia. For someone who claimed she was never good with children, she sure seemed to have them very interested in her. Vera was reminded of a cat who tried desperately to show how aloof it was, but how they too crave affection and attention.

When they were done with dinner, they sat chatting in the living room and Vera answered the door as the doorbell rang. She suddenly knew why Aaron was missing at dinner and that when Vincent said he had “urgent matters to attend to,” this was what he was referring to. She tried not to giggle as Aaron stood in a red Santa suit and hat, complete with a fake white beard and with something under his suit to make himself look fatter.

“Why, hello there Santa. How may we help you?” She asked, smiling.

Aaron grinned and held up a large velvet bag. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! I've come to deliver some presents to certain children and adults!” He bellowed.

Vera winced at how loud he was but laughed as he walked inside and the kids ran up and gasped.

“Santa!” They both cried and jumped up and down and giggled.

Vera watched him walk around and talk to them, handing them presents.

“So, on my Naughty or Nice List, I'm pretty sure I have you two under my Nice List. I've been checking it twice so are you sure you've both been nice children?” He asked seriously.

Vera watched as both children agreed that they had been nice. He handed them each a present and one to Shayne and Julie. He teased Vincent a little about being both nice and naughty and handed him a present as well. He turned to Vera.

“I know for sure you've been very nice, Vera. So, I have a nice present for you,” he said and winked.

Vera smiled since he saved Joan for last and she could feel amusement from Joan as she watched him walk around the room. He came up to Joan and smiled at her.

“Now, I'm not too sure about this one. She is often naughty, wouldn't you say? I have a feeling you're a very naughty Governor. So, I'm unsure where you'd fit on here,” he said and lifted his hand under his chin in a thinking position.

Joan lifted her brow. “I've never admitted to being either. But if you think I've been naughty... then you might want to give me some coal,” she said and smiled slyly.

Vera watched this interaction between them and knew they were both teasing. Aaron purposely took a few minutes deciding.

“Well, my dear Joan, I suppose some years we can't all be perfect and you've been on both my lists, but seeing as I'm Santa Claus, I'll make an exception for you!” He said and grinned. He pulled out a present and handed it to her and did a small bow.

Joan shook her head and smiled a little. Vera could tell she was highly amused but also a little embarrassed that he was doing this with her.

“Thank you... Santa,” Joan said and smiled softly.

Vera thought about all the years that they had spent time together. Many holidays spent together and she never thought she'd have this type of life. Joan often expressed the same sentiment but she could tell that there was a part of Joan that reveled in it. There was that side of Joan that always wanted to be loved and wished for a family... a healthy family that she never had.

Vera was the same way as she thought about how dysfunctional her relationship was with her mother, and how she never had a traditional family either. Nor did she have a traditional family get-together for the holidays. This was something they both shared over the years and while sometimes Joan would rather prefer they spend the holidays alone, Vera knew she secretly enjoyed the time they all spent together.

During her time adjusting to being a vampire, what was odd for Vera was watching Shayne and Julie age and knowing that they were now physically close to the age she was when she became a vampire. Joan also looked to be only in her early 40's this entire time. It was still strange to her that they all appeared closer to the same age, with the exception of Aaron and Vincent who both had a rather youthful appearance.

The children didn't know that they were vampires, and Shayne and Julie both said that someday they'd explain this to them. It was hard to keep up these appearances over the years, especially while working in the prison. Joan had made sure to change out many of the staff so then it wouldn't seem strange that they hadn't aged in 23 years. Only the prisoners who were in Wentworth for a longer amount of time, such as Boomer and Bea, knew that there was something off about the two. Bea had often made cryptic comments to Vera about Joan, almost implying she knew something.

This bothered Vera because Joan, who was still a loving woman at home, could be rather sadistic in her mental mind games with the prisoners, which included random times that she seemed to allude to what she was. She didn't want them to be exposed, but she also knew that Joan would not change who she was professionally, or what she thought about the prisoners. Joan had her own way of doing things and while some things had been better at the prison in how she conducted herself, there were other things that didn't change and Vera knew that was just who Joan was.

Vera would forever be loyal to the woman, not just because she was her wife, but also because she ran the prison like a well orchestrated symphony. Despite some positive and negative drawbacks, she was still one of the best governor's that had worked at the prison.

Vera shook her head out of her thoughts and came back to the present as they all watched _It's a Wonderful Life_. Aaron had left and come back and the children had excitedly told him how he missed Santa. He just smiled and talked with them about what a magical experience they had.

"You know, only very special children get a visit from Santa," Aaron said and winked at them.

“Don't forget to leave out a plate of cookies with a glass of milk,” Shayne said and they nodded enthusiastically.

Shayne had bought a piano over the years because he wanted the children to learn how to play piano. Joan's love of opera and classical music was something he felt they needed. Joan preferred the violin, but Vera knew she was pleased he decided to buy the piano after talking with him about the importance of playing a musical instrument.

Aaron knew how to play piano and he had taught Joan during their time together, and while she wasn't as good as Aaron, she was still fairly good since she already knew how to play the violin. Aaron dragged her over to the piano bench.

“You want to do this now?” Joan asked.

“Of course, Joanie! When do we ever get to do this?”

“We did this last year,” she said a little irritated.

“Don't act like you don't like it. Now, I say we play some Christmas carols. What do you all think?” Aaron asked and looked around.

“Please Aunty Joan,” Gabe begged her as he stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Vera smiled as Joan gave him a very soft look.

Joan smiled shyly. “All right. What do you want to play first?”

Vera smiled lovingly as she watched Joan and Aaron choose some songs to play and she watched both of their arms and hands move over the keys. Both were graceful and she watched Joan's long fingered hands over the keys and was once again reminded of who Joan was. She was so very complicated, but she was also someone who yearned for love and companionship. She tried for so many years to hide it, but everyone needs that... even the ones who we don't think always deserve it. Joan Ferguson was not understood by many, but Vera understood her and that was all that mattered.

Vera sat down and smiled as Amelia and Gabe sat on either side of her as Joan and Aaron played the piano. Soon both children fell asleep and she reached up and stroked their soft hair.

Joan came over and sat next to Vera and smiled at her as she hesitantly lifted her hand to stroke Amelia's hair. Vera watched her knowing that Joan was still unsure how to be affectionate with children.

Shayne and Julie both came over and gently took each child to bed. Vera reached over and took Joan's hand.

“You're a bit of a softy, you know that?” She asked, smiling.

Joan scoffed and chuckled a little. “What would ever give you that idea?”

As the night came to a close, they all said their goodbyes and Joan and Vera drove home. They played music in the car that was soft classical music and Joan took her hand as she drove.

When they were finally home, they changed into their robes and Joan took her in her arms in the living room. It was a little dark except for the colorful twinkling lights glowing on the tree, creating a peaceful and romantic atmosphere. Vera held her closely and she felt Joan's heartbeat as she pressed her ear to her chest as they moved in a slow and gentle dance.

Joan's arm was around her waist as she held Vera's hand and kissed her hair. Vera could hear Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland in the background and she smiled lovingly as she looked up at her. Joan held her face gently and leaned down to kiss her.

“Christmas time was the time you told me 23 years ago that you wanted to spend forever with me,” Joan said softly and stopped and caressed Vera's cheek.

Vera touched the infinity necklace around Joan's neck, and then lifted her hand and kissed Joan's palm. “I did... and I've never regretted it.”

They both made their way into bed, removing their clothes. Vera moaned softly when Joan's naked body pressed against hers. Joan made love to her slowly and tenderly, with a passion only she could provide. Soft hands caressed skin, ribs, and thighs, squeezing full breasts. Tender lips kissed along soft feminine curves and hips. They took their time and moved and rocked together slowly. She could feel everything Joan felt, and knew she could feel the same.

There was so much love and desire that Joan felt and Vera was still overwhelmed by their strangely beautiful connection. Joan's eyes were intense as they stared into hers before she came, and she watched as Joan trembled and followed with her own.

Vera gasped when she then felt Joan's fangs sink into her throat and she lifted Joan's arm and bit into it. They fed off of each other slowly and it wasn't long before they both climaxed. They were both trembling and Joan cupped her face and leaned down and kissed her slow and deep. Vera kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her as Joan returned the embrace, both kissing softly and tenderly.

Joan's eyes softened as she watched Vera and she pressed her forehead to Joan's in a tender moment as they caressed each other. Joan moved back a little and looked down at her, her fingertips stroking her cheek.

“I want to say that I know things haven't always been perfect, but having you as my best friend, my progeny, my wife, and my lover has been the greatest joy in my life.”

Vera teared up and touched her cheek, caressing it. “I feel the same way. I'm so happy I'm able to share my life with you, and that you became my Maker. You mean so much to me. I love you, Joan,” she whispered.

Joan smiled and kissed her palm. “Merry Christmas, Vera.”

Vera stroked through Joan's hair and smiled gently as she held her.

“Merry Christmas, Joan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been planning on writing this type of oneshot for a while, and held off on writing it to move away from the universe, and also to give readers something to look forward to with little snippets. I wanted to focus on family for Joan and Vera, and spending time together with ones they loved. This was my focus and theme to show the type of life Joan and Vera have had. 
> 
> I also think it's important to talk about nice family time during holidays like Christmas because I don't always have this with my family, so what I write about is what I also wished I was surrounded by, so I wanted to give this to my characters too. I also wanted to write something that had some sensual scene between Joan and Vera, but nothing that was actually considered smut or overly graphic as that was not my aim for this fic. 
> 
> I know Christmas is in a few months (not long now omg), but Halloween is next and then Thanksgiving (for me in the US and Canada). So I wanted it to be a holiday chapter, but I chose Christmas since it's so often associated with family and I thought it would be easy to do with fluff. It would also be the anniversary that Vera decided to become a vampire. So I hope this oneshot was enjoyable for people.
> 
> The music that I wanted Joan and Aaron to play on the piano was The Holly and the Ivy by George Winston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FFp-doyMTI
> 
> The other song is Carol of the Bells by George Winston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JYrOMK1aDA
> 
> The song that Joan and Vera dance to is Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxxTHzERTsk


End file.
